NaruSaku: First Date
by MagicalMisa
Summary: My first one-shot! Sasuke dumps Sakura and later on in the day, she goes to the ramen shop! She sees Naruto. Later on, Naruto calls Sakura and asks her out on a date! They end up going on a double date with...SasuTema! What will happen? R&R please!


**Hey peeps! This is my first one-shot! Yay. This one-shot is mainly NaruSaku, but it kind of has some drops of SasuSaku and it also includes SasuTema, but it's mainly NaruSaku. So, let's begin.**

…

**NaruSaku: First Date**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was 1:30 in the morning when I heard my phone vibrating. Because it was on my dresser, which was on the other side the room, I had to walk to get it. So I dashed there. I looked at my phone.

"It's a text from Sasuke! It's a text from Sasuke!" I shouted to myself. Sasuke has been my boyfriend for 1½ months. I opened up my phone and read the text.

"I'm breaking up with u. I found a different and stronger girl." Read the text

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled

"Who's the girl!" I texted back

"Temari." Was the reply. _He chose that sand villager, fan user four pony tailed freak over me! _I thought to myself. Then, I fell onto my bed and cried so hard, half of my pillow was soaked. After that, I cried for 34 minutes and fell asleep.

**A Few Hours Later, 10:03 A.M.**

_***Thump!***_

"Ow!" I said as I got up from the ground. I went to the bathroom, changed into my clothes, and after going to my kitchen to find no food, I sighed and sauntered to the ramen shop.

"Welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" Teuchi, the chef and his daughter Ayame said to me with an optimistic smile.

"What kind of ramen would you like?" Teuchi asked me

"I'll have Miso ramen." I answered

"I'll have Miso ramen too, three bowls of it!" a familiar voice shouted. I looked to my sides. Then I saw…

"Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-Chan! How are you?" Naruto asked me. I sighed with a sad look on my face, remembering the breakup.

"Not well…Sasuke…(insert tears) he broke up with me." I whispered, but loud enough so only Naruto could hear me.

"Who is he dating now?" Naruto asked me

"Temari."

"Well that sucks! You deserved him. You helped Sasuke and 1½ months later, he just dumps you like trash! It's not fair!" Naruto yells. Who knew Naruto could be so focused about love? (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to say.)

"Have you ever been dumped?" I asked him. But Before Naruto could answer me, our ramen came.

"Four bowls of Miso ramen! One bowl for you," Teuchi said, giving me my bowl of ramen.

"And three bowls for you." Teuchi said, giving Naruto the other three bowls

"Arigato (thank you)!" Naruto and I stated

"Doitashimashite (You're welcome)!" was the response. As we ate, I asked the question again.

"Have you ever been dumped Naruto?"

"No because…I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto confessed

"Oh, but don't worry, you'll find your lucky girl someday." I told him

…

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"You think so?" I asked Sakura

"I know so." She answered me. For the rest of the time, Sakura and I just ate our food. Enjoying the food, I shoved it into my mouth while Sakura just took her time.

"Water, please!" I said. Teuchi came with my water seconds later.

"Arigato." I thanked him

"Doitashimashite." He replied. Then he got Sakura's water and she did the same thing.

"A few minutes later, Sakura and I paid for our ramen and left.

"Bye Sakura-Chan. Talk to you later!"

"Bye Naruto. What do you mean?" Sakura asked me

"You'll find out. Sakura, can I walk you home?"

"Sure Naruto." Sakura answered with a smile. A few minutes into the walk, Sakura and I saw…Sasuke with Temari.

"Look Sasuke, it's Sakura, the little and weak Kunoichi!" Temari shouted

"What are you two doing here." I said

"Getting ramen." Sasuke said

"Are you still trying to find a date?" Sasuke asked the both of us

"No, because I already have a date." I said

"I thought you said that you didn't have a girlfriend!" Sakura whispered to me

"Who?" Temari and Sasuke asked me

"Sakura."

"Sakura's your date? Ha ha!" Sasuke laughed

"Yes, Sakura." I said. Then Sakura and I continued walking to her house.

"You do know that we're not dating, right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, well not yet at least." I smiled. For the rest of the way, we ran, due to boredom. Then we arrived at Sakura's place.

"Sayonara Sakura." I said

"Sayonara Naruto!" Sakura said. After that part, we went our separate ways.

…

**Same Day, 6:30 p.m. **

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"OK, I can do this." I told myself, pacing in my house. I opened my phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?"

"Kon'nichiwa Sakura-Chan," I said

"Kon'nichiwa Naruto." Sakura responded

"Sakura-Chan, will you…go on a date with me?" I asked her. After that, there was about 30 seconds of silence. Then Sakura answered me.

"Um, maybe…Actually yes!" Sakura shouted. _Yes? She actually said yes? She said yes!_ I thought to myself.

"Is there a catch?" I asked her

"Just pick me up at 8:00." Sakura said

"OK."

"Sayonara Sakura."

"Sayonara Naruto." Sakura said. Then we hung up. I sat in total silence thinking why she said "yes". I thought about what happened today, from when I first saw Sakura at the ramen shop to the phone call. Then, it hit me.

"It must have something to do with the talk with Temari and Sasuke." I said to myself. Then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kon'nichiwa Naruto!" It was Sakura!

"Kon'nichiwa Sakura-Chan."

"Just so you know, we're going on a double date with Sasuke and Temari, OK?"

"Sure. See you later." Then we hung up. I checked the clock, it was 6:41. I checked my closet to see if I had any nice clothes. No. Shoot! I grabbed my ryo bag and headed out the door, closing it behind me. After walking around the village for about 20 or so, I finally saw a clothes shop.

"Welcome to Kichi's Clothing Shop! How may I help you?" a lady said. She had long, brown hair that went about half way to her back, a purple cherry blossom shirt, and a blue skirt that went down to her knee and had a wavy design.

"Can you show me where the boys' section is?" I asked

"Of course. By the way, my name is Kichi, so just call my name if you need help." Kichi said

"OK." Once we arrived at the boys' section, Kichi left to help the other costumers. I looked through the first set of clothes I saw. It was a pile of shirts. As I looked through, I only saw the colors red, blue, purple, and orange.

"I'll take red and blue." I told myself. I found a long sleeved cherry colored button up jacket with a leaf symbol on the bag. I thought the shirt kind of suited me, so I put it in my hand so I could by it later. I checked my watch, it was 7:10! I only have 10 more minutes to shop for some pants and 20 minutes to walk home! I fast walked to where the boys' pants were, and after skimming for a few minutes (for about 3 minutes), I found a navy blue pair of pants and put it in my hands. Then I went to the cash register.

"Did you find what you need?" Kichi asked

"Yes." I answered. Then I took out my ryo, gave some to Kichi, and left.

"Come again!" Kichi said.

After running for about 12 minutes, I made it home. I ran up the stairs, opened my door, and slammed it right behind me. I checked my clock, it read 7:26. I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower, no more than 5 minutes. After drying of, I went to my room with the bag of clothes in my hand and got dressed. After putting on my boxers, I laid the clothes out on my bed. Shoot! I didn't by a T-shirt. I went to my dresser to find one. I found a maroon T-shirt and put it on my bed. After applying my "Odor Blocker", I put on my T-shirt, pants and jacket. I checked the clock again and it read 7:34. I grabbed my shoes and put them on.

"A double date with Sasuke and Temari the day Sakura and I see them. I think something's going on." I said to myself. I walked out the door, grabbing my keys and my phone and locking the door behind me.

…

**7:44, Sakura's P.O.V.**

_*Knock, knock*_

I opened the door.

"You're early Naruto." I said

"I'm early because I have something to ask you. Does this double date have something to do with the Sasuke and Temari encounter?" Naruto asked me. _How did he figure it out? _I thought to myself. I was hoping to keep Naruto shocked and happy for the date, but now I can't because he knows.

"…Kind of." I answered

"Really Sakura?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to make Sasuke jealous so he would want me back more. Now my plan is ruined." I mumbled under my breath

"Sakura, just because I know of your plan, it doesn't mean that I won't help you!" Naruto told me. He checked his watch.

"Well, it's 7:46. We could watch T.V. for twelve minutes or we could go for a walk for 12 minutes. Which one?" he asked me

"Watch T.V. I don't want to encounter Sasuke and Temari before the date." I answered. We walked to the couch and I turned on the T.V.

**7:58, Sakura's P.O.V.**

"We better get going Sakura-chan. We don't want to be late for the double date." Naruto sang

"OK." I said, turning the T.V. off. As we walked, we saw Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hello Sakura!" Ino yelled running to Naruto and I

"What are you doing with Naruto?"

"We're going on a double date with my X and Temari." I answered

"Are you trying to make him jealous?"

"Yes. Well, we have to go! T.T.Y.L Ino!" I shouted, running with Naruto.

"By the way Sakura, you look nice!" Naruto complimented me

"Thanks." I said. I was wearing my short hot pink cherry blossom dress that went down to my knees and my regular shoes, but they were navy blue.

"You look nice too Naruto." I complimented him

"Thanks." Naruto replied. Then we continued walking until we got to the restaurant's door.

"It's time to put the plan into action." I said

"Naruto, don't forget to be lovey-dovey." I said to him

"How can I forget? That's the main part of the plan!" Naruto whispered, opening the doors. We looked around and saw Sasuke and Temari sitting at a booth.

"Hi Sakura. Hi Naruto." Sasuke and Temari chanted as we walked over. Naruto put his arm around me.

"Hi guys." Naruto and I said, sitting down. Then our waiter came.

"Hello. My name is Chinichi. I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?" Chinichi asked us.

"I would like some hot chocolate." I said. It was a little bit chilly outside and I needed something to help warm me up.

"I'll have Raspberry Iced Tea." Naruto said.

"Water please." Sasuke and Temari said. Then the waiter left, remembering our drink orders.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" I asked Sasuke and Temari

"We've been dating for a week now." Sasuke said. Then I got mad.

"A week? A WEEK? You've been dating her for a WEEK!" I yelled

"Sakura-Chan, come down." Naruto whispered in my ear as he put his arm around me. I calmed down.

"How long have you two been dating?" Temari asked me. Naruto looked at me.

"We've been dating for 3 days. I figured that we might not last together, so I secretly found another boyfriend behind your back." I answered

"Sasuke, how many girls have you dated before Sakura and Temari?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I've dated…Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Misaki, Ana, Kohana, and Midori. So seven." Sasuke answered

"Unlike you Sasuke, I don't cheat." Naruto said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I hugged him.

"I was dating Midori while I was dating Misaki." Sasuke confessed. Temari and I went wide eyed. After that conversation, our drinks came.

"Thank you." We all chorused

"Your all welcome. Now, are you ready to order?" Chinichi asked us.

"Yes." We all said

"We'll have spaghetti." Naruto and I said

"I'll have chicken." Temari said

"I'll have chicken noodle soup." Sasuke said

"Coming right up!" Chinichi said. Then he left. A few seconds later, we heard the door open and we all looked over excepted for Sasuke.

"Who is that?" I asked. Then Sasuke looked over then whipped his head back around.

"Is that one of your old girlfriends?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yeah."

"Which one?" Temari and I asked

"Midori." Sasuke responded. Then I smiled when I got a little idea.

"Hey Midori!" I yelled. Then the red headed girl looked over to me.

"Come here!" I said. She slowly walked over.

"Do you remember Sasuke?" I asked her. Midori looked at him, gasped, then slapped him on both cheeks.

"That's for being a two-timer!" Midori yelled. Then she left

"Nice idea." Naruto whispered to me, kissing me on the cheek again.

"Thanks. You're doing really good with the plan." I complimented Naruto

"Thanks he said. Then I noticed that Sasuke made a slight frown. We sat in silence until our food came.

"Here's your food!" Chinichi said. Then Naruto removed his arm from my shoulders and ate. We ate in silence and every once and a while (three times to be exact) Naruto whispered a joke in my ear that made me laugh. While we were eating, Sasuke looked at me.

"Nice dress, Sakura." Sasuke mumbled to me

"Thanks." I said. We finished about 20 minutes later and Naruto and Sasuke paid for the food. I hugged and kissed Naruto on the cheek, then smiled.

"Do you think the plan worked?" Naruto asked me

"Let's see. Just wait a few minutes." I said

"Um…Sakura…I'm sorry for cheating on you for a week. Will you…forgive me?" Sasuke asked

"Maybe. But now I'm with Naruto! I'm not going to be part of your babe train anymore."I said. Then I kissed Naruto, but on the lips this time. Then we walked out of the door. When we were a few feet away, Naruto picked me up and ran to my house. _What a day!_ I thought to myself. Then, I fell asleep, safe in my new boyfriend's arms.

…

**THE END! This one shot is finally over! YAY! This took me a long, long time to make. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
